Talk:Karkinos
rumored to drop the haste belt according to a 2ch screen. BG forum~ Above was confirmed to be false. Flei 23:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Did this nm today. Took us around 60-80 minutes. Started to straight tank at first, party got hit by poison AOE sooo... that didn't work. Started kiting around small lake BLMs keeping DoTs on it, RDMs keeping debuffs on it. Couldn't land Gravity, Bind, or Sleep. Although we were able to land Slow, Paralyze, and Blind. PLD's Flash went unresisted. Both BLU and BLM stun grew complete resist over time, so only try to stun when completely necessary. Has very high Physical and magical resistance towards the end of the fight. Dropped Sash, fanatics powder, and hachimaki. -MLIAbyssea LS Zaelyx 07:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Targeted this mob for atma last night. Setup was as follows. Pld Pld Whm Brd Sch Smn War Drk Drg Mnk Sam Bst Blu Thf Blm Rng Popped near conflux 4 ON THE FIRST CAST with key item and bait in hand. Likely it's a forced pop fish. We pulled it to the wall West of Ovni. One pld forgot to get stones so a single pld attempted to hold it. This didn't work so the mnk and sch kited while waiting on weakness and the primary pld. We were only seeking the RWS stagger (Red WS or Elemental ws for atma/key items) so we cycled through the 13 ws's. After we got the stagger he was close to 85%. At this point, we prep'd our zerg by having the brd switch to the DD pt, SV, and then the smn putting alexander on the main DD pt. Then entered and immediately dropped the 20% (Now closer to 65%). At that point ALL DAMAGE STOPPED. No 2 hour animation was observed by most in the alliance, so it's unclear whether it was "Invincible," VERY powerful Stoneskin spam, or just a Damage Taken reduction. As the zerg ended, pld's regained hate and pulled the mob away in order to kite. This worked with some success as anyone who was hit with venom shower w/o perfect defense likely died. During this time we continued to pull sheep from the south to tp and rush in for ws. Post-ws, dd's were told to go back to the tp mobs. Tachi: Gekko accidentally triggered the BWS (Blue WS stagger) 2 times during the run. Other than the sword, we got full drops including the atma. Overall, the lack of info on wiki lead to a GRAND miscalculation in strategy. I hope this helps anyone who goes after the atma/drops/nm in the future. My advice would be to kite-nuke it. We tried kiting. It seemed much easier with around 12 including a couple of mules to just straight tank him. We had pld in front and ninja in the back. Seemed pretty smooth for the most part. We also had mages at the bottom of the ramp with tanks up top. He ended up running a around and down the ramp (long walk) after hate reset allowing a chance to get hate back. It just seemed more difficult kiting than it had to be. --FFXI-Mohit 15:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Almost ready to call BS on this guy 0/4 on the sword all 4 times with TH4 twice getting the physical weapon stagger this feels almost unreal. Overall the guy is a complete joke except for having to plan for mega scissor hate reset but personally I am getting the worst luck on it. --Setsumi 04:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC) =Easy Strategy= Did this guy today with 17 (Red stagger), not a great set up for him, but took him down easily. 2 PLDs kite around the smaller pond (Murkey Pond) while RNGs and BLM stand in the water in the middle and DoT or nuke. If kiting around that pond, it won't go in the water, so melees with TP can cut across the shallow part to get ahead for a WS to stagger. Everyone else needs to stay far far away. With only 3 BLMs and 2 RNGs, plus some good luck in WSs, took only 40 minutes. Suggested: Heavy on BLMs and RNGs. Have a whm to each tank but a whm or /whm to every 3 or so blms and rngs, and one to the melees. For TP, /SAM or Atma is suggested, Pixies are horrible TP mobs. DRG did well just with Jumps to get TP.--Ctownwoody 16:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) =Low Man Strategy= A great way to kill this guy is with 1 DNC/NIN and x SMN, where x = as many SMN as you can find. Even 1 SMN works but the more you have the faster you will kill. Tanked the crab with my DNC (around 515 EVA, missed most of the time) with fan dance up at all times for scissors. DNC can't do too much dmg on this mob so I would TRY (horrible acc) to take a bit of dmg before applying Utsu in order to get cure hate after mega scissors. Had a SMN give enthunder to speed the kill up just a bit. Do not rely on enthunder dmg for hate as it doesn't give any. All SMNs will summon Ramuh and BPR whenever they can. The avatars can tank afterwards but hate will go back to the DNC after they are defeated/unsummoned. If the DNC takes dmg only the DNC should heal (good example is venom shower). Also, Mega Scissors is conal so face away from the SMNs. With this strat it is almost impossible to lose. Just make sure the DNC has fan dance up at all times and Mega Scissors won't do much dmg. With 1 DNC and 2 SMN this took around 30 minutes. Natica 15:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) =Location= changed main page locaton to Flux 4 lake. Tried for 15 min on small lakes, without any success. Had it on big lake first try. Aphugel 17:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Low man Did it last night twice, First time took around 60~ minutes second conisderably faster because some random SAM decided to help but anyways~ 95MNK 85RDM didnt really have any problems at all I died a little bit on RDM because of hate reset and my taru cant take that much punishment and he was hitting for 200 with 100 from the additional effect but Parlyze II and Slow II stuck pretty easily only missed like twice with a 300 skill in enfeebling kept up bio III to speed the fight up a bit and kept Phalanx II and Protect V on the MNK... If anything I think its a lot easier to just low man duo you cant proc as well with a MNK and a RDM but if you bring in more people (like the SAM) hate tends to get really messed up and RDM cant cure bomb that well because of hate reset so~ but as far as gear goes I didnt have anything too epic on RDM just HQ staffs the rest was like teal and a piece or two of AF MM and heaven atmas course MM wasnt even needed refresh II is more than enough~ anyways sorry to keep going on and on. Good luck =D Solo 99BST/49DNC, 2x zoraal ja axes, khimeira bonnet, ogre gloves, af1 feet, ferine neck and back. Atma RR, MC and ducal guard; I started with NN but he took too much damage so i used a Crude raphie jug, i know it's expensive for a fight like this one but i never tested it and wanted to see him in action, he was more efficient than NN and took lesser damage probably due to his water resist. You can melee karkinos almost all the time, stay behind him to avoid bubble shower and when he do venom shower run away at least at 25 yalms and wait the effect of poison's aura wear off ( the regen atma MC are really usefull at this time). It's really easy to take the aggro from your pet so be prepare to spam Snarl; i also used spur and ready (harden shell for defense boost) all among the fight. Don't forget to make steps for curing waltz/reverse flourish. Under 50% life, he seems to do venom shower more frequently and under 5% he started to spam mega scissor, i decided to disengage cause the enmity was too volatile. He only dropped the hachimaki and it was a 50 mn fight... Used 1NN, 1 Crude raphie , 7 Theta pet food (giving around 2500hp) and one dawn mulsum at 3% cause reward wasn't up. Good luck! --Magicat - Carbuncle server 99MNK/49WAR using RR, MC and Vicissitude atmas. Delve and Skirmish 2 gear is likely what made this possible. The Evasion and Magic Evasion on the armor made it so he could hardly hit me except for TP moves which usually did around 800 damage. Oatixurs tore him up pretty well once I had procced blue. --Madranta (talk) 13:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) 99THF/DNC with sparks gear and AH bought accessories.. pretty crap gear and was able to handle him ok. The fight was about 30 minutes which was pretty tiresome.. used RR and GH atma, crits were doing about 40-80 damage he has VERY high defense.. and if he gets off scissor guard I was hitting for 0 for about 20 seconds.. Just stun all the moves you can with violent flourish, big scissors and bubble shower werent that harmful and he usually missed so I just let those go off, plus casting time for big scissors is too fast to interrupt. But I stunned for Venom shower and Mega scissors everytime except for once he got me with it and hit for about 800. Didnt get any proc on him and he dropped Nusku sash, Shitotsu hachimaki, Tyrfing and Voyage jewel with TH 6- 2014